


Dear Mama

by BoiTobio (jam_minimini)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I cried as I wrote this, M/M, One sided pedro/hinata, established Kagehina, i cri, pedro is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_minimini/pseuds/BoiTobio
Summary: A collection of letters and a phone call from Pedro to his mother about his new roommate, Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Pedro, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 29
Kudos: 117





	Dear Mama

**Author's Note:**

> This...was....so.....painful to write. I love this headcanon, i love pedro, so lets give him angst.

Dear Mama,

I'm doing really well. I received the clothes you sent me. They were nice, even though you got them all two sizes bigger. I've lost weight, you know, since I can't really cook food.

I'm gonna have a new roommate this time. He's from Japan, I think. A volleyball player, I guess? I wonder if he'll be like any of the manga characters I've read about. Wouldn't it be cool if his hair stuck up like Naruto's? Hehehe.

Knowing me, though, I'll probably have a hard time getting to know him. Maybe I'll just mind my own business and stay in my own zone. 

Thanks for the clothes again, Mama. I hope you and Papa are well.

Your dearest son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

I'm really bad at making friends. Maybe I can just chuck it up to the language barrier...but no, Shouyou's getting better at Portugese lately. He's like a sponge when it comes to learning, it's amazing. Not that I ever talk to him though. I just hear him practicing in his room sometimes. He says, "Will you eat breakfast?" so fluently.

I think I'd like to be friends with him. We're gonna be stuck together for two years after all. And he's Japanese, so that's really cool. And by the way! His hair does stick up! And it's _orange!_ How cool is that?

Your socially awkward son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama, 

Yes, Shouyou does talk to me. And yes, I do reply. But no, I do not make an effort to keep the conversation going. It's embarrassing. 

I think he gets homesick a lot. I can sometimes hear him sniffling from his bedroom. And one time, I woke up at 3 am to drink a glass of water and he was sitting on the dining table looking at pictures of his volleyball friends I think. There was a scary black haired guy in a lot of them--maybe his best friend?

Oh, and you asked for a picture of Shouyou. Here's one I secretly took of him while he was sleeping in his cereal.

Your painfully shy son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

I think I'm gonna need a little more allowance this time. I bought a new wallet. I got a little carried away with the price. I'm sorry. And I bought new earphones because my old ones broke. I'm sorry about that too. 

I know you said I should comfort Shouyou so he'd not be homesick, but you know I'm poor at that. Besides, I think he's gotten over it. He has a tall, good looking Japanese friend that comes over sometimes. They're so loud. That's why I need my earphones. Which broke. I'm sorry again.

Oh, by the way, my professor tells me my artworks have been "showing more flavor" lately. I hope you guys are proud. I'll never make you regret letting me go to art school.

Your needy son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

...I made a new friend today. His name is Shouyou Hinata. He likes Zoro from One Piece. We watch the Portugese dub together. He's actually so cool.

He's surprisingly easy to talk to, even though he doesn't have a wide vocabulary. He said I'm good at Japanese. I told you those lessons I had would come handy one day!

His friend left the country, I think, so when he's at the house, he talks with me more. He's really cool.

Also, the clothes you sent me before fit me nicely now. Shouyou makes me breakfast and doesn't let me eat too much junk food. I might actually even start eating vegetables. (Don't hope too much.)

Tell my dog I said hi.

Shouyou's new friend, Pedro.

\--

MAMA NO,

THAT IS SO EMBARRASSING! Why would you say that? I am _so_ not in love with Shouyou! He's a boy! I like girls! I promise, Mama! My room is decorated with pictures of anime girls! Shouyou does not look like a girl! Not in the least bit!

He's really buff and tough with muscles protruding everywhere. He's very manly. I would NOT go out with him! 

Why would you even suggest that? Have you been reading those novellas again?

Your definitely-not-in-love son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

You were right. I'm totally screwed. Please don't tell Papa.

Your scared son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

Shouyou and I were making pancakes the other day. After, he took a picture and sent it to his friend, Kageyama Tobio. Apparently, he played for Japan in the Olympics. I think I'm friends with someone who knows amazing people. It's cool and terrifying at the same time. 

Oh, and I'm sorry to ask this of you again, but can I please have a little more allowance next month? I need to buy more reds and oranges. I've been using them a lot and they ran out. I know a cheap art store nearby. I promise to try and lower the price before buying, but if they refuse once, that's it. Thanks in advance.

Your spineless son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

I followed your advice and brought Shouyou with me to the art store. It was so weird. I don't know why I even thought that it was a good idea. I'm not sure if Shouyou is even interested in art. But we ate at a Japanese place, so maybe it wasn't all that bad. He ate curry because he said it reminded him of someone.

Kageyama Tobio called him during lunch and he had to excuse himself. They talked until Shouyou's food went cold. It was kinda embarrassing to eat by myself. Apparently Kageyama Tobio was his best friend, and they barely talk lately since he was apparently shooting commercials now. 

I don't know why, but I don't like Kageyama Tobio. He gives me bad vibes.

Your wary son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama, 

First of all, _no,_ I am _not_ jealous of Kageyama Tobio. It's just that he's this big shot volleyball player while Shouyou is an amateur beach volleyball player. And I always see Shouyou video chatting with him and he goes and says, "Watch my games. I'll show you how much better I am than you." Don't you think that's condescending and mean? I don't like Kageyama Tobio, seriously.

And another thing made me extremely angry about him--he made Shouyou cry! I don't know exactly how, but when I asked him, all he said was Kageyama Tobio's name then locked up in his room. And it wasn't even frustrated crying! It was kind of like he was trying to smile for me, but tears kept leaking out of his eyes type of thing. Kageyama Tobio is one huge jerk for making someone like Shouyou cry. 

So no, Mama. I am not jealous of Kageyama Tobio.

Your unthreatened son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

How's your arthritis? You should stop cleaning the house so much. It isn't going to ever stop being dirty, you know. You should rest.

I watched Shouyou play for the first time today. I must say that I fell in love even harder than before, as cheesy and cliché that sounds. Did you have a moment like that with Papa? (Oh, right, please don't tell him that I like a boy.)

I should tell you how good Shouyou was! He could seriously play for national teams--and I'm not saying it just because I like him--everyone was saying it! They call him Ninja Shouyou because he pops out right where you least expect him. He's short, but he's powerful and he jumps really high, even in the sand. He looked really cool in the sunlight. He looked like an anime character. He looked like he could fly with a superpower he worked hard to master. He honestly belonged in the skies.

Mama, I want to draw him soaring so bad.

Your inspired son, Pedro.

\--

_"Hello? Mama?"_

_"I'm sorry. The letter couldn't wait. I know your phone battery is broken, so I'll just, uhm, blurt it all out."_

_"I got my heart broken today."_

_"No, I didn't confess. Of course I didn't confess. I'm Pedro--I never confess. I simply can't._

_"Well, whatever. Confessing won't help anyway because it turns out Kageyama Tobio is Shouyou's boyfriend after all, and I am but a side character in their sports-romance genre adventure."_

_"I know I said Kageyama Tobio made him cry but it turns out Shouyou was just missing him."_

_"Yes, Mama, apparently condescending words are how they inspire and motivate each other. It's apparently their love language, apparently. It's apparently apparent, Mama, I hate it here."_

_"No, Mama. Confessing is not going to help in any way. I'd just embarrass myself. Stop suggesting it."_

_"They're in love. I don't have a chance."_

_"Either I fight or move on? Isn't there a third option--Mama?"_

_"Mama? Hello?"_

_"Guess your phone died."_

_\--_

Dear Mama,

You should buy a new phone. And it's okay to use my allowance. I'll be looking around for a part time job. I don't really want to stay inside the house much, if I can. 

Also, I will neither fight nor move on. I have opted to trudge on a third path: loving Shouyou from afar. It's not easy. It makes me want to cry half the time, but fighting is too scary and moving on is just impossible. So I must bear this burden for the rest of my life. 

But it's okay. Don't worry about me. Shouyou's very easy to love. Kageyama Tobio is one lucky guy. 

Your lovesick son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

I'm now working part-time in a convenience store a few blocks away from my residence. I'll be using my paycheck there for my art supplies so you wouldn't have to send me money anymore. It's kind of fun to work, but I guess that mentality is kind of insensitive to those who hate their jobs, like my supervisor.

This loving from afar thing might not actually be a good idea. It's depressing and painful. Almost as painful as fighting or moving on. 

Shouyou's home screen wallpaper is a picture of Kageyama Tobio. It's such a simple thing, but it makes me want to cry. This is ridiculous, Mama. What is this; it's making a 20 year old boy cry.

At least my art isn't suffering like I am. My professor told me that work has been "inspired and greatly emotive" lately. When he said that, I realized that Shouyou was my muse all this time, and it made me want to cry again.

Look what you've done, Mama. You've birthed a crybaby just like you.

Your heartbroken son, Pedro. 

\--

Dear Mama,

Please don't use orange ink to write your letters. Yes, I know it was meant as a joke because of how orange is my new favorite color, but it's very hard to read. Thanks in advance.

I shipped you a canvas. I used reds and oranges. I'm proud of how it turned out. It's very beautiful, but very sad. I wish I could at least be beautiful--but no, I am only sad. 

Shouyou is beautiful. You know who else is beautiful? Kageyama Tobio. Even I have to admit that. 

This sucks. Not that I blame you and Papa for my looks--it's just that genetics took everything bad from your faces, put them in mine and arranged them haphazardly. Maybe I do blame you, a little bit, Mama. 

Half-hearted jokes aside, I'm very sad. It makes me groggy. I think Shouyou is starting to notice.

Your unpretty son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

I'm sorry I called myself unpretty last time. Yes, I'm pretty. No, I'll never say it again.

I officially met Kageyama Tobio today via video call. He's scary. And I think he knows that I like his boyfriend. He kept glaring at me when Shouyou wasn't looking. I couldn't stand them being all lovey dovey. Well, not really lovey dovey. They kind of sound like they're fighting all the time. They call each other rude and petty names. But Kageyama Tobio makes Shouyou laugh and smile a different kind of smile that I've never been able to induce. Is that true love?

Will I ever find it for myself, then?

Your hopeless son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

Please send the recipe of your famous feijoada. I think Shouyou has taught me enough to cook it.

Last month, I painted on a 48 x 36 inch canvas. It was the sun setting at the beach, and in the center of the picture was a sweaty man whose smile rivaled the sun. Shouyou saw. I think he knows now. 

I thought about it a lot. I couldn't sleep that night. He gave me a small smile, but he kind of looked like he pities me. I guess we know what answer I'd get if I asked if I had any chance.

I'll hold on for now. I'll keep quiet and maybe try to finally forget my feelings about him. I don't want things to become awkward between us. I actually...really consider him the best friend I've ever had. He makes me really happy, Mama. He's so bright. Oh no, I feel like tearing up again.

I don't want to ever lose Shouyou, so I'll bear this pain until it passes. I hope it ends soon.

Your pitiful son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

I know I've been keeping a perfect attendance at home for the holidays, but maybe you could allow me just this once to stay here? It's Shouyou's first Christmas and New Years without his family, and I don't want to leave him alone. 

And don't even suggest bringing him home with me!! Kageyama Tobio might find me and slit my throat open and make a throne out of my bones. Also, my siblings are embarrassing. Having Shouyou meet them would be mortifying. 

I'll borrow Shouyou's laptop and video call you guys on Christmas and New Year. I promise I'll take care. 

Your only decent son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

I sent some of my savings along with this letter. Don't you dare return it. Use it for your back medication. I have enough to get by. If you return it, I'll just keep sending it back.

I know I haven't written about Shouyou in a while. But you can't expect me to keep writing about him for two years straight, right? As for your update questions:

Yes, he's doing well. 

Yes, he's still very fit.

Yes, he devoured the pastel de queijo you sent us. 

Yes, he and Kageyama Tobio are still going strong. 

Yes, I still like him. 

But don't worry. It's not as painful as it had been 2 years ago. It's just a warm feeling and a dull ache in my chest. Maybe I have come to terms with my eternal state of pining. On some days, though, when he enters through the front door, says, "I'm home," and ruffles my hair, I'd wish that this place truly was his home. On those days, my chest would burn. Suddenly it isn't just a warm feeling and a dull ache anymore. 

But enough of that drama! The commission work I've been doing is going really well, thanks to Shouyou's connections. Did you know that he's best friends with the owner of a company? Kodzuken? My favorite pro gamer of all time?? The one whose merch I've been hounding you to buy me when I was in senior high?? The one you called a kitty cat? Mama!! He's friends with Shouyou!! And they talk constantly!! They're so _cool!!!_

Don't worry about the money I send you, Mama. I really am doing well. Go watch your Korean dramas or something. Live your retirement to the fullest.

Your thriving son, Pedro.

\--

Dear Mama,

Shouyou left for Japan today. Actually, no, that wording kind of suggests that he'd return, that Rio is actually his home. Rather, Shouyou is returning to Japan today. He's probably not going back for a very long time. I might need to find a new roommate. Or maybe not, since I've become Kodzuken's graphic artist. He pays well, so maybe I might be able to afford living on my own.

Even now, back from the airport, my hands are still trembling as I write this letter. It was a really sad event. I and some friends Shouyou has made in Brazil said our goodbyes at the gate. It felt like Rio was losing its sun. It's raining hard right now, too. Like the sky isn't allowing anyone to play at the beach now that the one who has ruled it has left for another country. 

I cried a lot. Seriously. I got my sensitivity from you, Mama; you're to blame. I was sobbing the hardest out of everyone there. I just couldn't keep it in when I saw Shouyou wearing the neck pillow I got him. Shouyou didn't even shed a tear when he said his farewell to each of us. I guess he's happy to go back and see Kageyama Tobio again. Still, I couldn't help feeling selfish and wishing that he'd be more sad about leaving us. 

I guess the emotions and the desperation built up in me became too much. I asked Shouyou to stay. And it may have slipped out that I have feelings for him. It was a weak attempt, really. I don't know if it was something to be proud of. But for me who has always been too shy to initiate a conversation, much less a confession, it was a step forward wasn't it? It could be considered as fighting, couldn't it? A pretty pathetic fight, one that could barely even be called one, but I tried, Mama. For the first time ever, I told someone about how I felt.

Of course, Shouyou wasn't fazed at all. He smiled at me all bright and hugged me tight like I was special. He told me to eat my vegetables. Mama, I don't think I'll be able to eat vegetables without thinking of him. Then he also hugged everyone else which made me feel less special. But I think that I'm seriously lucky to be one of the people who was able to hug the sun. I got burnt really bad, but that's fine, it was worth it. 

So it's probably time to move on, now. I don't know how that would work, seeing as I haven't been able to for the past 2 years. I don't know how I would be able to bear the vacancy that Shouyou left in his departure. 

I'm really sad, Mama. I don't want to be alone again. But at the same time, I feel really grateful that I was even allowed to coexist with such a beautiful human, even if it was only for a limited time. 

I'll try to move on, but I doubt that I'll ever completely get over a person that amazing.

Your brave son, Pedro.

\--

_To the best roommate ever, Pedro,_

_Hey! I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart for opening up to me and being my friend. It must've been hard, since you're shy and I'm a lot to deal with, haha!_

_I know you'll be sad when you return here without me, so I left this note to cheer you up!_

_I'll never forget the fun times we had. I'll think of you whenever I see art stuff. Seriously, you're great at art! All I can ever draw are stick figures and other shapes. You can create a whole world with your hands. That's amazing!!_

~~_Anyway, about_ _your feelings_ _Kageyama_ _that_ _one time_~~

_My favorite painting of yours is the one with the sunset beach. I have it saved on my phone. I'm totally gonna have it framed when I get home. Thank you._

_My folks at home have you to thank for taking care of me so well these past two years._

_Until next time, Pedro!_

_Hinata Shouyou xxxx_

**Author's Note:**

> I made a messy pedrohina sketch on twitter check it out: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/BoiTobio/status/1250092045344989186?s=19
> 
> It's always "your heartbroken son, pedro" or "your scared son pedro" and at some point "your thriving son pedro" BUT NEVER "your happy son, pedro"
> 
> GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE???


End file.
